Red Sparrow: The story of Natalia Todd Wayne
by FallenBatAngel
Summary: Two twins separated at a young age.One raised in the streets of Gothom and one raised by the Dark Knight himself. Maybe one day they'll meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelosa begins:**

**The story of Natalia Todd Wayne**

**Red Hoods better half**

**Declaimer: I don't own Batman or Young Justice. And I don't own any of the Bat family except for Natalia.**

**Author's note: Natalia Todd is my own creation and everything about her is also my own creation.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Beginning<em>**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Remember mama always loves you…forever"_

Silence that was until a loud shot broke through the night in the dark city of Gotham. It was normal for the sounds of gun shots, police sirens, and the sound of the Batmobiles tires burning against the grey streets. The Batmobile owned by the famous and feared Batman himself; the vigilantly loved the speed and adrenalin the car gave him.

Batman, the hero of Gotham, gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove across the city. Next to him in the passenger seat sat a calm and loving teen. Even at ten years old the young Robin, Batman's partner and son, decked the proud green, yellow, and red colors that made up his suit. The dynamic duo were chasing after the Joker, just like they did every night really. Their lead had taken them to the more delinquent side of Gotham, the tracker they had placed on the psychopathic maniac had done an excellent job and now they had him right were they wanted him.

The Joker, along with his brainless henchmen (God only knows why he kept these imbeciles around), stood rather calmly waiting in an abandon warehouse. Yes the Joker was waiting; he was waiting for Batman to waltz in and ~try~ to take him back to Arkham. He knew this time he would win against the Dark Knight thanks to laser beam he had stolen the day before from S.T.A.R Labs; if this didn't take Batman down he didn't know what would.

As if the whole scene was rehearsed before hand the Dark Night and his young protégé came crashing through the window above landing with grace and agility that would have taken years of practice and patients; something both Bats have learned through out their crime fighting years.

Across the ware house in a tall and old looking apartment building a women not within her twenties held two small children; twins a boy and a girl. She stared down at the two one year olds as they lay in her arms, the boy with his black hair and blazing sapphire eyes and the girl oh what a beautiful little girl she was with her red hair and blue sapphire and a splash of violet eyes. The women smiled sadly down at her two beautiful little babies as they reached for the others hand, it brought tears into her eyes as she realized she couldn't keep them or send them to a family that would keep them together. She jumped in alarm when she heard the front door slam open, he was home she could smell the alcohol in the air and when he called out to her she quickly grabbed her babies' bags and the two letters she wrote and walked out into the living room. Head held high and babies tucked carefully in her arms, odd he wasn't on the couch, she heard the sound of gagging come from the bathroom and grimaced inwardly thank god the drinks took their toll on the man. Quickly and silently crept out the door and down the two flight of stairs and out to the streets and walking towards her first stop.

Tears rolled down her cheek in pain as she placed her baby boy in front of the house, they would take care of him…hopefully, and then she knocked and quickly hid behind a phone booth. Not long and an elderly women opened the door and felt her foot tap against something, looking down she saw a baby wrapped in a red blanket and did not hesitate to lift him up and carry him inside into her warm home closing the door shut behind her. The women began to walk again back to her home her little girl cradled gently in her arms, when she reached her street she saw the old warehouse and heard the loud shots and a few pained groans curious she peeked through the glass and gasped quietly, there before her was the Batman and the young Robin and a psychopathic Joker. Punches and kicks flew around; she stood still for a moment as she watched. Finally they dynamic duo had once again stopped the Joker. The women felt her heart swell when she saw Robin smile happily up at Batman and the Dark Knight returning it without hesitation. As she was about to turn to the house down the block she saw him, her so called husband drunk as always stumble out the building calling her name; "A.. Alexandra! Y...You stupid bitch! I'll kill you and those stupid kids of yours if you don't get ya ass back here!" Alexandra panicked she would never make it to the house she had picked for her daughter before he could spot her and possibly kill her in the process. Acting on impulse she gently lay her daughter on the hood of Batman's car along with the baby bag and the two letters she wrote, one addressed to her baby and one to who ever took her baby in, tears falling and heart racing she quickly kissed her daughters head and whispered softly to the little girl, "I love you my sweet Natalia, please forgive me…" Walking away she felt broken she had just abandoned both her babies and she could do anything about it. Walking up to her husband who upon seeing her grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up to their apartment his children far from his mind only the though about how he was going to make Alexandra pay for leaving.

A slap. A punch. A kick. Screams and cries, that's all Alexandra could do. Batman and Robin stared in shock at what or rather who was on the hood of their car. A baby, an adorable little girl, seated on the hood of the Batmobile wrapped in a black blanket giggling and thumb placed happily between her lips. A scream muffled as another punch landed it's self into her side, Alexandra tried to escape but it was useless he was bigger and stronger than her; closing her eyes she prayed a silent prayer that her beautiful babies were safe. Batman stared at the little girl who was now laying in his arms staring up at him in wonder, Robin peek at the little girl then up at Batman the letter that was addressed to them in his hands. Robin spoke looking up at is mentor and adoptive father, "So what now Batman? Do we take her home or send her to the adoption center?" Batman stood silent for a few minutes. Alexandra barley made her way to the kitchen her hand grasping the first thing she found and turning to look out the window with the five seconds she had before he would barge in, she saw the Bat and Robin look at her daughter and before she could see anymore he ran in and lunged at her.

It was a moment that frozen in time four words uttered by the Bat and a knife slicing through flesh strait to the heart, the Bats simple words clear as day "She our family now". Alexandra stared at his shocked face blood trickling down the side of his lips, the knife deep into his heart. She closed her eyes moving away from the body, her own sapphire eyes gazed out the window into the night a small smile graced her lips as the sound of the Batmobile tearing the streets her daughter hopefully tucked safely inside. Whispering into the night before she quickly grabbed her bag and ran out as fast as her legs could carry her away from the house from his head body, her final words echoing into the cool night breeze both children, one tucked in his red blanket in a run down crib and one held against a little Robins chest her little fingers curled around his shirt as tightly as she could their mothers words, words of promise still lingering freely.

_"Remember mama always loves you…forever"._


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own DC's "Batman" Comics. {I wish damn it!} But I do own Natalia so meh. Can't a girl have Jason Todd for her self? I'd still share him with Dick…maybe.

AN: Sorry for the late update but my exams have basically taken up all of my free time, also just for a notice I'll be updating hopefully regularly. {It's still going to be summer break so a little bit hard}

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Year One:

Okay so maybe he didn't think it through when he picked up the little one year old wrapped snuggly in her red and claimed her as his second adoptive child. Well it's not like he could resist those un-natural sapphire and violet eyes; and Dicks puppy dog face. Damn those two and their adorable faces.

Oh how he couldn't wait for the press to find out about his new child: "Bruce Wayne adopts another" "Looks like he's willing to fail twice!" yup the press would defiantly have a filed day with this one. A small giggle broke him from his thoughts as he stared down at the small infant as she reached her hand up towards him seeking his attention. A small smile crept its way up the billionaires' face; gently grabbing her small hand in his larger one he slowly ran his thumb over her hand.

"What are you doing to me you sweet little angle…"

Her only reply was the heart warming smile sent up at him.

"I believe sir it has to do with the fact that she's quite the admirable little girl, correct?

Dick's head popped out of the door way.

"Uh…dad?"

Not the Dark Night would ever admit it but whenever the young boy called him "Dad" he felt his cold heart swell a little.

"Yes son?"

"Aunt Selina's at the door."

Bruce quickly perked up at the news.

"What is she doing here?"

"Come and see for your self"

Alfred gently picked up the confused toddler and held her close to his chest. Bruce stared at the little girl before sighing and walking towards the door, not catching the sly grin on the young Robins face as he passed.

"Hey Alf can I carry Lia?"

"Hmm…alright young sir but please do be careful."

Slowly the old butler passed the young hero his baby sister. Smiling down at the little girl in his arms the boy tapped her nose with his index finger, smiling widely at her giggle before asking,

"Wanna meet the only person other than me, you, and Alfred that dad can stand?"

The toddler tilted her head at him in confusion but none the less clapped her hands happily, as if saying 'yes'.

Walking towards the door Bruce saw her, tall, fit, beautiful blonde hair, and a warm face. Selina Kyle, former cat-burglar and renowned heroine; much too some criminals utter disbelief. Raising an eyebrow in confusion as to why she was standing at his front door but soon enough his confusion was answered when Dick walked in hold his younger sister in his arms.

"Here she is auntie Selina, meet Natalia Wayne" said the proud ten year old holding up the small red head up for the feline fatal to see. A wide smile broke out across Selina's face upon seeing the small toddler.

"Why hello there kitten…" reaching out her hands for the small girl to take, "Come here sweetie" Giggling childishly the small girl reached out to grab the older women's hands, picking her up from her brothers arms Selina held the toddler in front of her. "I must say Bruce she's one hell of an adorable little munchkin" randomly reaching out her small hand and tapping it against Selina's face Natalia smiled at the women as if to tell her 'I like you too'.

"Looks like she likes you too Selina" said Bruce smiling at his daughter.

"Well I know for a fact this little girl is going to be something really special" Nuzzling the small baby in her arms Selina looked at Bruce with a new found abortion in her eyes.

"I think so too…"

Unknown to the four people in the room the small little girl felt somewhat lonesome inside, like she was missing a part of her not that she'd know what that would mean, but where had the other small hand she'd always find close to hers gone? And where was the other tall pretty lady that used to hold her? Looking towards the muscular man she felt a form of comfort, maybe he was her daddy, but were was her mommy? Was this tall lady her mother or not? And was the other small boy her brother? But one question stood above all…where was the small boy that she always felt nearby?

* * *

><p>{In an old run down house in Crime Alley}<p>

The small blazing sapphire eyed toddler sat on the ground staring up at the two fighting adults before him, it wasn't un-common for the two to be fighting, it just scared Jason when both would raise there voices very loud.

"I wasn't just going to leave him out on the streets Frank!"

"Does it look like we have the ability to take care of some abandoned kid?" Rebecca Nicolson knew her husband was right, but the blonde couldn't bring herself to leave the sweet little toddler alone.

Point at himself then at the small boy on the floor Frank Nicolson hissed out in a harsh tone "It's either me or the runt Rebecca."

Picking the toddler up her silver eyes glassy with tears and heavy heart the defenseless women spoke in a quiet tone, "I take him to the orphanage tonight…"

Smirking with triumph Frank picked up his tool box and cap, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" slamming the door straight behind him Rebecca felt the small boy clutch onto her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know why Mrs. Jones thought I could take care of you? I can barely take care of my self first." Slowly she stroked the boys' cheek, "I don't want to put you into the orphanage baby but I can't take care of you and Frank might do something irrational and we don't want that to happen. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed…hopefully someone soon will be"

* * *

><p>{Later that evening}<p>

After finishing explaining to the elderly clerk at the main desk of the small rundown orphanage as to why she herself could not care for the boy and hoped the orphanage could. Taking the small toddler into her arms the elder women, whom Rebecca caught her name off the name tag pinned to her shirt, was called Julia.

"Don't worry Mrs. He's in good hands" Julia's tone gave Rebecca some comfort, smiling down at the small boy softly she bid them both goodbye. Reaching the exit she turned and stared as Julia took the small boy into the nursery, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea as she had thought, maybe she could visit him, and maybe one day if no one claimed the boy she might be able to take him in. Sighing sadly as both Julia and the boy had disappeared from her sight Rebecca began her walk home that small dream still held tightly in her heart.

Gently placing the boy into one of the empty cribs Julia soothingly rubbing his belly lulling him to a soft slumber, pulling the small red blanket for his small form Julia walked back to her desk. "Another day and another poor child without a family." Writing down the boy's birth name and information into the file in her hand and placing the letter left with him and a small picture of a tall beautiful red headed woman, and two small bundles cradled softly in her embrace.

* * *

><p>Name: Jason Peter Todd<p>

Date of birth: August 16th

Parents: Unknown

Note: Only belongings are: A red blanket, a letter, and a photo.

* * *

><p>Two small little twins stared up the ceiling that night, one in her warm crib in the large mansion of Bruce Wayne, and one in his old run down crib in the small orphanage that was "Gotham's home for young". Maybe one day fait might bring them together again or maybe a young boy's trouble making and a young girl's pleads just might.<p>

Resting her head against the cool glass of the taxi Alexandra Todd prayed to god that he would watch over them, protect them and make sure whoever took them in treated them with love.

That was the only thing a dying mother could wish for.


End file.
